


Lasting Impression

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Perry remembers what he first thought of when he saw his nemesis.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Lasting Impression

The first thing that Perry noticed was his labcoats. Sure, every evil scientist wore them, but Heinz wore it like a blanket, a cozy shelter from the outside world.

The second thing he noticed was his face. His angular features, his long, hooked nose, the violet eyebags that never seemed to fade.

The third thing he noticed was his posture. A stark opposite to his personality. Hunched in on himself, bent so low that his original height lowered by a foot.

But this was only the outside of the man who would morph from simply a nemesis to _his nemesis._


End file.
